Hope Like Sunlight
by Tiara Light
Summary: One-shot about Frodo discovering love among the elves after the council and his struggle accept his own differences. Slash, Inter-species. Reading warnings inside please, thank you.


Hope Like Sunlight By Tiara Light

-o-

Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership rights to Tolkien's material. I make no money from these stories. I read a lot of fan fiction by others that fuels my imagination until it is impossible to pinpoint one influence, so I thank all you other writers out there who inspire me as much as the professional writers do.

Warnings: Slash m/m, Interspecies, hobbit/elf. If you find this type of story offensive or ridiculous, go find another story. Flames ignored.

Rating: R (Bedroom scene, no gory details but still definite to earn rating)  
Pairings: Mainly Frodo/Elrond, but there is some mild flirting between Frodo and a few of the other elves that pop up.

AN/ I write mostly in the book-verse with occasional details from the movies, (like the color of Frodo's eyes, I do so love pretty blue eyes). FotR prologue about hobbit states that they 'average' between two to four feet tall, in all my stories I see Frodo at the top end of that average and maybe a bit above. In the book, Gandalf is quoted as saying Frodo 'is taller than some'; I interpret that loosely to mean that his height is a noticeable feature as well as his being 'fairer than most'. (Grins, it is a poor excuse I know shrugs helplessly.)

-o-

Elrond is restless. He can not still his mind enough to rest even after the long days he had spent healing Frodo. The council only ran itself in circles and now everything is in the hands of the halflings, a race renowned for nothing other than avoiding the world at large. These little ones do not have the power of the elves or the prowess of man, nor do they have the stoutness of dwarves. The few traits, in the race as a whole that might prove useful, are their loyalty and their adaptability. The one carrying the burden is different though.

Elrond moves to the door leading on to his balcony to look up at the beloved stars. The shadows on the balcony seem to shift oddly under his gaze and he rubs his eyes tiredly.

The Ringbearer had already endured more than anyone had the right to ask of any individual. Endured, that was the keyword here, was simple endurance enough. The whole fight seemed so pointless, but it was not up the Elrond to give up the fight until the bitter end. He would go on with out hope, as he had since Sauron had first set the Ring on his finger. Turning he moves to go back into the warmth of his room only to be caught by the gentle accepting eyes of the hobbit Frodo Baggins standing in the shadows next to his door. Elrond feels something akin to hope stir again in his heart.

In the depths of those sapphire eyes, Elrond can still see the light that the morgul wound had revealed. "You have had a long wearying day Frodo Baggins, you should be resting."

"Yes 'we' have, my Lord. You more so even than I, you have been spending much of your time and energy healing me for many days." Frodo edges out of the shadows to face his host.

"Elves do not need to rest as other races do Master Baggins." Elrond says sternly.

"I know this my Lord Elrond, but needing a little rest among pleasant memories is not the same as none at all. Sam and Gandalf have told me how much you have done for me since I was brought to Rivendell, and my cousins are much chagrinned over how often they have almost bumped into you at night." Frodo smiles hopefully at Elrond.

"I have not seen the younger hobbits beyond your company." Elrond's stern demeanor eases a little at the turn of the conversation.

"Ah, it is good to know that hobbit stealth is not wholly lost against elves." Frodo chuckles softly. "My dearest cousins have been trying to sneak into the kitchens since they got here."

A smile tugs at Elrond's mouth. "A very hobbit like past time, Bilbo used to do that quite often when he first arrived. We enjoyed many a midnight meal together before he was able to rest through the night. I suppose it became a habit for me to pass by the kitchens.

"Thereby foiling my cousins attempts at stealth." Frodo almost chortles in glee thinking about the wild theories his cousins had devised.

"They are welcome to visit the kitchens any time, there is always someone there to help them with anything they might need." Elrond says graciously.

Frodo bursts into laughter. "So there was never any hope to raid the pantries unattended. Oh, I would love to see their faces right about now."

Elrond looks at him in surprise. "So I take it that their current attempt to raid the kitchen has something to with why you are on my balcony, which I would dearly like to know how you managed?"

Frodo blushes and nods. "We borrowed a ladder."

"You climbed up a ladder to my private quarters, in the middle of the night, just to distract me from what your cousins are doing in my house?" Elrond stares calmly down at Frodo with his most inscrutable expression.

"Well. When you put it like that it does sound like a rather bad idea." Frodo rubs the back of his neck. "In retrospect most of Pip's ideas turn out like this. Merry or I, sometimes both, are caught and he sneaks off with nary a rebuke.

"You do not seem upset with the arrangement." Elrond observes softly.

"Pippin figured that if I got caught my punishment would not be to sever since I am still an invalid. Usually I can simply play up the long suffering doting uncle and all that happens is I spend hours listening to the offended parties' irate lectures until they calm down and can see the humor inherent in the situation. It is a good thing that hobbits are cheerful group, who typically enjoy a good prank." Frodo flashes Elrond a self-depreciating smile. "These plans never seems to work out the way they are supposed to."

Elrond turns his head so his amusement will not show. "And what exactly where you planning on doing up here on my balcony?"

Frodo shrugs. "I am not exactly sure, nothing to strenuous though I assure you. All I was supposed to do was to signal them if or when you left."

Elrond throws Frodo a sidelong glance. "How were you going to do that?"

"Move the ladder." Frodo chuckles ruefully while flexing his shoulder gingerly. "Not the best of plans, I know, it was originally designed with Sam in mind but he refused to cooperate at the last minute." Frodo giggles impulsively. "You should have seen his face when we bundled him into bed in my place so I could help without being caught immediately."

"I do not recall Bilbo ever being this precocious." Elrond says.

"Probably has something to do with living in Brandyhall for a few years, learning all sorts of bad habits from my assorted Brandybuck and Took cousins. They were all younger than I was and all I wanted to do was fit in and be accepted. You also have to consider that Bilbo was older than Sam, Merry, and especially Pippin when you first met him. He was a lone hobbit, no one else around to encourage him or provoke him into it." Frodo shakes his head. "Not that he was considered mad at that point, he was still clinging to the image of a proper gentlehobbit that nothing unusual ever happened to."

A look of puzzlement flits across Elrond's face. "If you were only going to watch to see if I left why then did you come out of hiding when I came out on the balcony?"

"You looked so sad here by yourself. I just felt you needed my company far more than my cousins needed a spy." Frodo answers simply.

Elrond tries to look stern. "And you need rest more than I need company."

Frodo sighs. "I was having difficulty getting to sleep, and when I did I end up reliving everything that has happened or what may yet happen. The only time those thoughts left me in peace was in the Hall of Fire but then I was sent off to bed where the silence, cold, and darkness drug my mind back into fear."

Elrond's back stiffens as concern flares for his charge. "If that is the case we might be able to remedy the situation by placing you in a room nearer the Hall so you can hear the singing after you retire. We choose to place you and the other hobbits way from the noise and commotion of the house so as not to disturb you."

"It was kind of you to consider our normal desire for peaceful surroundings and you are right that the noise would disturb the others until they got used to it. We hobbits are adaptable even if we do not like change. I am afraid I am a little different from the normal hobbit, even poor old Bilbo did not always understand all my quirks." Frodo shivers from the chill in the night air.

Frodo's shivering does not escape Elrond's notice. "Let us move this discussion inside next to the fire where it is warm and far more comfortable than hard stone. I can offer you some pleasant tasting herbal tea and some fruit if you are hungry."

Frodo shuffles into Elrond's room shyly. "Thank you Lord Elrond."

After seeing Frodo ensconced in a comfortable chair by the fire, Elrond seats himself in another. "You are most welcome Frodo. Is there aught else that my house can do to help ease your cares so that you may rest more freely?"

Frodo blushes slightly and looks away from Elrond. "Nay my Lord, the warmth of the fire and a cup of tea will go a long way to help warm and relax me."

Elrond contemplates his slowly recovering guest. "There is something else but you fear to ask it."

"It is not fear the stops my tongue but rather propriety, the comforts of home are far away and your house is very beautiful but also exceedingly above the likes of me." Frodo tries to stop his eyes from wandering to his host sitting across from him, bathed in the warm glow of the fire, by staring unseeingly at the floor.

As Elrond stares at the fire deep in thought, pondering the full potential of Frodo's words, an uncomfortable silence settles over the room. Frodo nibbles on an apple while looking curiously around the room in which he finds himself. It is smaller than he expected but richly appointed in deep blue, gold, and dove-gray, with touches of deep dusty mauve reminding Frodo of the starlight garden outside. His eyes wander from the intricately carved mantel over the fireplace to bookcases overflowing with books and such. He admires a handsome desk filled with parchment, a blush creeps down his ears when he sees a large marble tub partially sunk into the floor in one corner of the room. Frodo quickly looks at the floor, covered in beautifully woven rugs, to avoid looking over his shoulder at the bed he knows lies to the right of the balcony door. With a guilty start at where his thoughts were heading, Frodo realizes Elrond is watching him now instead of the fire.

Elrond suppresses a smile as Frodo's blush spreads from his ears to his cheeks. "Is it only my home that you find beautiful?"

Frodo's eyes widen in surprise, his mind going blank. "Oh no, my Lord. I think you, all elves, I mean. Oh bother!"

The corners of Elrond's mouth turn up. "Perhaps you were referring to my bloodlines not the buildings in which I live."

Frodo nods and continues to stare fixedly at the floor.

"My daughter is called the evening star of her people for a very good reason." Elrond prompts gently.

Frodo releases his breath in a soft gust. "She does indeed posses a beauty that rivals the stars above, and her eye hold much wisdom and sadness, and yet her spirit yet seems young to me untried by pain and fear beyond hope."

"So it is not merely the physical beauty that all elves posses that calls to you. But I wonder which Lady of my household has caught your eye Ringbearer?" Elrond fains detached interest.

Frodo hangs his head, face burning with embarrassment. "'Tis no Lady who draws me so, my Lord."

Elrond rises silently and crosses the distance between them, kneeling on one knee in a single graceful movement so he can look Frodo in the eye. "Frodo Baggins will you not look at me?" Elrond places a finger beneath Frodo's chin lifting it until their eyes can meet.

Frodo still tries to hide how mortified he feels at being caught wishing after someone so high above his station. "I am sorry my Lord, I intend no insult by my foolishness."

"I take no insult from your regard, or perhaps there is some other Lord of my household you have looked upon with such interest?" Elrond lifts one eyebrow when Frodo manages to blush even redder. "Your blush bespeaks that perhaps there is more than one elf lord that you have found of interest, or perhaps you do not wish to tell me that I am not among that number?"

"Oh you are my Lord!" Frodo says before he can stop himself then clamps his hand over his mouth dismayed by what he had blurted out.

"Frodo did I not say that I was not offended?" Frodo nods miserably. "Then please do not fret so, you are by no means unappealing." Elrond is a little startled by the look of shock that crosses Frodo's face. "Will you indulge my curiosity by telling me who else in my house has so caught your interest? I know it is not my sons for you have yet to meet them, though you would probably like them well enough given that they are both graver and more passionate than their sister."

Frodo tries to look away again but Elrond's eyes hold his until Frodo relents in a whisper. "Glorfindel and perhaps Erestor."

Elrond can no longer help himself and a soft laugh escapes his lips. "I do not think either would be insulted Frodo. I can see why you would find these two of particular interest from what you have said and not said. They have seen and done much, and are still willing to stay here in Middle Earth and stand against the darkness. You do realize that they are both older than I am?"

Frodo's blush slowly begins to fade. "You do not find such regard offensive or abnormal?"

Elrond releases Frodo's chin. "No Frodo I do not, though I will say that I am surprised by it. Bilbo has told me much of hobbits and it was my understanding that your people would not be attracted to any of the big people in the first place."

Frodo snorts. "He is a fine one to talk about such taboos since he is unaccountably fond of dwarves, a rather loud and querulous lot if you ask me."

Elrond's soft laughter fills the room. "They can be, but they are also a loyal and intelligent people who love to work with their hands and laugh freely. Dwarves share many more traits with hobbits than elves do, and I fear men will only grow further away from your simple earthy lifestyle. Another way Dwarves are similar to hobbits is their obsession with their lineage; the only reason I can see that hobbits can out do them is because they are more prolific."

Frodo giggles his discomfort forgotten. "Do they count their cousins three and four times removed?"

Elrond leans in close to Frodo. "Not that I am aware of."

Frodo fidgets in his seat at the sudden proximity of the beautiful Lord he had been admiring since he awoke. "My Lord?"

"You may use my name Frodo, there is no need to cling to such formality when not in a formal setting." Elrond's voice is almost a whisper.

"Elrond." Frodo leans towards Elrond his long eyelashes brushing the lord's cheeks as they flutter shut.

A sharp rap on the door shatters the moment. "My Lord there is a situation in the kitchen that I am afraid needs your attention."

Frodo groans and covers his face. "My cousins, I had forgotten about them."

Elrond stands and helps Frodo to his feet. "Shall we see just how they managed to reek enough havoc to disturb me at this late hour?"

"You would be surprised at how much mayhem the two of them can cause my Lord." Frodo grumbles while smoothing out his clothing.

"Elrond," admonishes said elf.

Frodo smiles up at him. "Of course, but it will take a bit of getting used to before I remember."

Frodo almost squeaks in surprise when Elrond opens the door to reveal both of his other crushes standing there. Their demeanors very different, it is apparent that they have somehow been involved in his cousins' mischief.

Erestor is frowning arms folded, his cloths alternately splotched with some type of liquid and a mysterious white powdery substance. "My Lord Elrond, Ringbearer." He nods seriously to both of them. "I am pleased to find both of you here. Our youngest guests have encountered a problem and they implied that the younger Master Baggins was in some way responsible for our current situation."

Elrond notices the amused look of acceptance on Frodo face. "I do not see how, since he has been here most of the evening."

"I am sure I can guess Lord Elrond. My cousins will no doubt maintain that this scheme was my idea to begin with. Which I assure you it was not, since I rarely am caught when implementing one of my own plans. The only thing I had to do with this mess was an offhand comment that I had a craving for Uncle Sardoc's griddlecakes and taking on Sam's look out duties." Frodo shrugs. "I have no idea how they could have caused such obvious distress."

Glorfindel grins broadly through his head to toe covering of sticky batter. "That would be because we startled them in the middle of making what I would guess to be said griddlecakes. Well met, Frodo Baggins, I am glad you are feeling well enough to be up and about this fine evening."

Erestor grumbles at his friend's cheerful mood. "Fine night he says. At least you did not inhale half at what was tossed at you."

Frodo looks alarmed. "They did not actually throw that stuff at you did they?"

Glorfindel laughs heartily. "No, no nothing like that friend Frodo. I must point out Erestor that inhaling this stuff would prove most difficult due to the batter's consistency. You see I was on kitchen duty tonight when I saw my favorite elven advisor walk by." Glorfindel ignores Erestor's scowl. "I only went a few feet down the hall to invite my friend to join me is a glass of wine. We talked for a few minutes then he accompanied back to the kitchen. We found the young hobbits busily preparing several large bowls of batter and some powdered concoction as well as oiling up the largest skillet they could handle. When I asked if they needed help, the stove is so large compared to them, they jumped so hard in surprise that several containers were sent flying. We were unfortunately in the way as was Mithrandir, who I was unaware had followed us, who was doused with berries and juice. The two hobbits blurted their excuse as soon as they saw Mithrandir and bolted out of the kitchen with him not far behind them ranting about their assorted family members."

Frodo's mouth twitches for a moment before he breaks out laughing. "Oh, oh he has warned them to behave themselves too many times already."

"I am glad you find this amusing Frodo Baggins, because I assure you that I do not." Gandalf glowers at them all as he joins them.

Frodo puts Elrond between himself and the wizard still giggling madly at the sight of Gandalf covered in streaks of bright red-violet juice. "Old friend I am sorry for my inappropriate yet uncontrollable laughter at you expense, but this time there was no prank intended, they were merely startled. Surely you saw they were focused on what they were doing before their surprise sent the food flying?"

Gandalf humphs, "I suppose so," and unfolds is arms.

"So what did you do to them my friend?" Frodo slowly comes out from hiding.

"Nothing, they managed to lose themselves before I had decided on what to do to them." Gandalf admits begrudgingly.

Frodo shakes his head. "Catch and detain first, then plot retribution, you should know that by now Gandalf. Those two are too smart to hesitate even for a second when fleeing from the scene of trouble."

Glorfindel tries to wipe some of the batter off his face. "To bad we interrupted them, this stuff is actually very good."

Frodo nods in agreement. "I know, that is why I was having a craving for it. You said you lost them Gandalf, did you check back in the kitchen?"

Erestor drops his grumpy attitude in surprise. "Why would they go back?"

Frodo blinks and notes how much softer Erestor's face looks when he is not frowning. "By what Glorfindel said it sounds like they made several batches?"

"Yes the whole table was full of bowls." Erestor responds.

"And only one batch was disturbed by your arrival?" Frodo asks to clarify what he was thinking.

Erestor still sounds puzzled. "I think so."

"Merry and Pippin would not abandon good food, not to mention they know better than to leave a kitchen in worse condition than they found it in. Moreover, although hobbits can eat a lot, it sounds like they were planning to make enough for everyone. A very decent thing for them to attempt on their own." Frodo turns to the two food adorned elves. "Why do you not get cleaned up and join me in the kitchen? I think it is only fair that you have a chance to try the griddlecakes hot off the stove, that is the way they are best, for your trouble. Oh and you to Gandalf, but please do not sneak in this time so we will not have a repeat performance. I think I need to have a talk with the lads first about the impression of guilt and impromptu confessions while fleeing the scene."

Elrond places a hand on Frodo's shoulder to stop him from rushing off. "Do you mind if I come along?"

"Of course not Elrond, just let me approach those silly kin of mine first." Frodo bows to each of the four ancient being in front of him while taking the chance to really look the elves over, straightening up Frodo meanders off toward the kitchen.

"I do believe he just ogled three of the most powerful elves in Middle Earth, note to self keep Frodo Baggins away from powerful elves here on out. Just when I am sure I know everything there is to know about hobbits one of them goes and does something totally unexpected." Gandalf chuckles to himself.

Erestor stares at Gandalf strangely. "He did what?"

Elrond looks at his counselor mildly, well aware that Frodo can still here them. "Does that bother you?"

Erestor answers slowly. "Well no, I just did not realize there was any chance he would view us in such a way. It is quite flattering, he is a lovely little creature."

Glorfindel makes a choking sound. "As suave as ever Erestor my friend. I do not think a hobbit would appreciate being labeled a creature or little for that matter."

"Oh and how would you describe him?" Erestor challenges.

"As he is now, I would say he is a very handsome gentlehobbit. You did not have the chance to see his true spirit shining forth from him, like a newly crafted star. Such brilliant defiance against the darkness that was trying to consume him from within and from without. Even to the brink of shadows, his light never faltered." Glorfindel blinks out of his vision to grin sheepishly at his friend.

Elrond looks at where Frodo has stopped in the hall. "Like the finest crystal filled with pure light, an equal mix of moon-glow and sunshine. When I look into his eyes I find the strength to hope."

"You need not rub in the fact that I am no poet, but I agree with you Elrond he does seems to give off hope like the sun does light. Watching the counsel fall into petty bickering, it humbled me to see what I considered strong be laid low so easily. Then one small wounded individual, who had no prior responsibility to this war, was willing to take such a fate unto himself. It restored me to hope as well, hope that there will always be some good in this world no matter how dark it seems to be." Erestor smiles gently at the others.

"He does not see himself in this way. I think that perhaps he sees only the magnitude of his choice. If there is any way I can help to ease his fear even for a moment, I would willing do so." Glorfindel smiles warmly when he sees Frodo glance over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner. He turns to Elrond. "We did not happen to interrupt anything, did we?"

"You most certainly did, but I hope to recapture the moment before to long." Elrond says blandly.

"Ah now that sounds like a challenge." Glorfindel grins impishly.

Elrond frowns. "It is not, for I would not have Frodo hurt by some silly elvish game."

While Glorfindel and Elrond are focused on each other Erestor notices Frodo peaking back around the corner. When Frodo sees Erestor looking back at him he grins and winks at the elf before dashing off to find his cousins.

"Enough speculating, I want to get cleaned up and find out what is so special about these griddlecakes the hobbits are so fixated on. I just hope Frodo beats Mithrandir back to the kitchen." At Erestor's words, the others realize the wizard has already retreated to his rooms and they each go their separate ways.

Frodo whistles one of Bilbo's old walking songs as he approaches the kitchen and pokes his head in to check for occupants. He can not see anyone inside but there is the unmistakable scent of cooking. With a grin and a jaunty tune, Frodo strolls into the kitchen to take over cooking the seemingly abandoned griddlecakes. There are several platters filled with steaming cakes already coated with a delicate concoction of powdered sugar and spices. Frodo carefully climbs onto the chair that is pushed up against the stove and turns over the current batch of cakes before they burn.

"It would seem that elves do not keep the same hours most people do, they are more like my cousins who are up and about at all hours of the day and night. Another interesting bit of information I learned tonight is that there is always someone assigned to the kitchen to aid such night time roamers." Frodo pauses in thought. "That probably means the bathes and other areas of the household are attended as well."

"You are of course right my little friend."

Frodo yelps in surprise and the chair rocks alarmingly, until two strong arms wrap around his waist. Frodo turns to look at who is holding him and finds himself confused by seeing someone who appears to be Elrond dressed like a Ranger. Frodo glances over his rescuer's shoulder and sees an identical elf staring quizzically at a cupboard.

Frodo releases the breath he had unconsciously been holding. "You must be Elrohir and Elladan sons of Elrond. I thank you for your swift rescue after scaring me so thoroughly. Never mind my cousins they are pretending to be clever enough to sneak around in a house full of elves." Frodo glares at the elf that is not holding him as he snags a griddlecake to nibble. "I should point out I promised your elders they could have first taste of those as reparation for being assaulted with raw food stuffs when they startled my cousins while they were preparing all of this."

"I am sure they will forgive me my hunger after the long journey we have had. I am Elrohir, and the elf who seems to be enjoying an armful of warm hobbit is my brother Elladan." Elrohir says dryly.

The arms around him loosen but do not fully release him, Frodo glance around the room quickly. He can see his cousins peaking out of the cupboard and a couple of people standing in the doorway. "I do not mind, but I think I should greet invited guest properly." When Elladan releases him and stands up Frodo take the griddlecakes off the stove and climbs off the chair.

"My Lord Elrond, Gandalf please do come in. Hello Sam, could you retrieve my cousins from the cupboard so the can finish the cooking. Climbing up and down that chair is uncomfortable on my shoulder, but I surely was not going to let good go to waste." Frodo points to where his cousins are hiding.

Sam grumbles in irritation as he hauls Merry and Pippin out. They stand in front of their cousin looking at their host, his sons, and Gandalf while Sam takes over cooking. Just as the younger hobbits begin to fidget under everyone's gaze, two more elves arrive.

Frodo moves to greet them as well, while keeping a stern eye on his cousins. "Lord Glorfindel, Counselor Erestor I again apologize for your unfortunate accident with my cousins please join us."

Elrohir takes one look at the grin on Glorfindel's face and the carefully blank look on Erestor's and chokes on a bite of food. "Oh, I would have loved to see what happened."

Frodo grins at Elrohir. "They managed to decorate Gandalf as well." His comment sets both of the twins off in a fit of laughter.

"You are not going to let me forget about this are you Frodo Baggins?" Gandalf tries to sound stern even as a smile spreads across his face.

"Of course not. You my dear old wizard have had ample experience with hobbits in general and this group in specific, that something like this should not surprise you." Frodo teases as he finds a pillow to use on the bench and perches himself comfortably at the table.

Elladan quickly sits next to Frodo as his brother settles directly across from him. Elrond looks at his sons in amusement and sits on Frodo's other side. Erestor looks smug as he sits down across from Frodo leaving Glorfindel pretending to pout as he sit down across from Elrond.

Frodo looks over his shoulder to see Sam removing another batch of cakes from the skillet. "That is enough for now Sam, the rest of the batter will keep until breakfast. If it stays in the bowl we will be tempted to eat it."

"All to true Mr. Frodo." Sam deftly coats the griddlecakes and passes the platter to Merry who is standing closest to him. "That should go to the Lord, it is his hospitality we are imposing on."

Merry blushes at the rebuke from the usually shy even-tempered Sam and does not argue, but carries the food to the table offering it to Elrond. "We apologize for the mess and fuss we caused tonight my Lord, we will not invade the kitchen again without permission from those assigned to look after it."

"Please feel free to visit the kitchen whenever you want, just try not to throw food at anyone in the future." Everyone laughs at Elrond's words and Merry bows low in gratitude for getting off so lightly.

The group becomes quiet as they each focus on enjoying the treat that the hobbits had made. The only words spoken were compliments or polite requests to pass a desired item around. After satisfying his initial hunger, Frodo becomes more aware of what is going on around him. He feels warmth spread through him as the elves on either side of him press close. Each time someone asks for something that must be passed by his seat, Frodo feels the brush of fingers against his body. Elrohir watches the flirting, fascinated by the behavior being displayed, his brother's actions are no surprise, but he has never witnessed his father flirt so openly. Frodo sighs and sits back from the table, he frowns slightly when fingers glide across his thighs. Elrond notices the reaction immediately and modifies his tactics; his son though does not notice the warning sign. After a few minutes of Elladan missing Frodo's growing discomfort, the hobbit decides it is time to stop him.

The next time Elladan's hand finds it way to his lap Frodo catches it in his own hand, lifting it to his lips he kisses the back and places it on the table. "Thank you Elladan, I am sincerely flattered by your attention, but I think you may be a little to aggressive for my taste."

Elladan suddenly notices everyone looking at him. The other hobbits are staring in obvious shock. Gandalf and his brother seem to be amused by his actions. Their reactions do not surprise him much, though he is not sure exactly why the hobbits are so shocked. The other's reactions give him pause. Erestor and Glorfindel are staring at him in can only be described as irritation. On the other hand, his father's expression can only be described as triumphantly smug.

"Already spoken for?" Elladan asks with a sigh.

"That might be a little presumptuous of me to assume at this stage." Frodo blushes uncomfortably.

"May I ask who has caught the attention of one as fair as yourself?" Elladan flashes a charming smile at Frodo.

"That is a rather personal question to ask one you barely know." Elrond interrupts his son.

Frodo looks side long at Elrond. "Yes it is."

Elrond straightens up to glare at Glorfindel as he begins to snicker. "It is of course up to you to decide whether or not to answer his curiosity."

"As it was the first time I was asked that, and declined, my Lord?" Frodo touches Elrond's wrist gently, Elrond does not answer. "What would you have me do Lord? I did not intend to hurt or insult anyone here, yet no matter what I do or say someone will be."

"I thought my actions spoke clearly of my intent." Elrond turns to regard Frodo. "Perhaps being immortal gives us a different perspective."

"Perhaps you have forgotten that I am a hobbit." Frodo says calmly.

The others hobbits look on wordlessly. Their shock growing rapidly at what is being implied. Elladan is staring at his father at consternation. Elrond's face becomes as blank as the statues that adorns his halls when he realizes what Frodo is implying and seeing the looks the other hobbits are giving Frodo.

Gandalf stands up suddenly to hustle the three younger hobbits out of the room. "I think it is high time for all of you to get back to bed. Good-night all, try not to do anything to rash."

Frodo gets up as if he is planning to leave with the other hobbits, but Erestor stops him by kneeling in his intended path. "Thank you for sharing this meal with us, the griddlecakes were indeed worth the inconvenience. Perhaps we can talk at another time, there are many books yet to read and discuss."

Frodo smiles stiffly and kisses each of Erestor's cheeks. "I would like that my friend, good-night."

"Good morrow." Erestor bows as he stands and quietly leaves.

A hand ruffles Frodo's hair. "Well met Master Baggins, and thank you. I have never seen my brother and father so thoroughly off-balance. Good-night." Elrohir says as he moves past Frodo.

Frodo bows. "Good-night Elrohir, I am pleased to have made your acquaintance."

Elladan also kneels before Frodo and pretends to whisper. "Pleasant rest Frodo. If you ever get bored with the old man just knock on my door and I will be glad to lend a sympathetic ear." Elladan winks before getting up.

Frodo laughs and swats at the elf as he turns to leave. "Scat, you impertinent flirt. Good-night Elladan." Frodo turns to face the two elves still in the room.

"Do not expect me to leave, I have kitchen duty tonight and Gandalf just added to my work load by removing the two who should be responsible for cleaning all this up." Glorfindel spreads his hands in a helpless gesture. "Besides I was hoping to wheedle some instructions and perhaps a recipes or two out of you."

"As compensation for the extra work?" Frodo begins to stack the dirty dishes.

"Just so." Glorfindel stands and begins to help clear the table around his silent lord.

When all the dishes are stacked and ready to be washed Frodo draws Glorfindel down to whisper in his ear. Glorfindel squirms distractedly as Frodo's instructions on preparing the batter and the detailed recipes tickle his sensitive ears. Frodo smiles delighted by the reaction and allows one hand to slip upward under Glorfindel's long hair to caress the ear on the other side. Glorfindel suppresses his desire to lean into Frodo as he pulls back.

Frodo brushes his lips fleetingly across Glorfindel's cheek. "Such a beautiful light, goodnight."

"Good-morning Frodo." Glorfindel says indicating how truly late it is.

Frodo moves to the door quietly only looking sadly at Elrond once. "Good-morrow my Lord Elrond."

Frodo moves with silent grace into the hall seeking the nearest door leading into the gardens beyond.

Glorfindel watches the Lord of Rivendell as he watches Frodo leave. "You are behaving foolishly, he had already chosen you before any of the rest of us even thought to offer. It is for you that he openly forsook the ways of his people. The fear of his friends and family shunning him is very close to breaking him. If you want him to keep any hope for himself, I would suggest you put aside your pride and go find him. He has faced an ancient black Huorn, a Barrow-wight, strange Big People, the wound of a morgul blade, the will of the nine, and through it all he has carried the evil temptation of the Ring. If you can not, then give me leave for I would offer what ever comfort I could to the one who must give hope to the rest of this world."

Elrond frowns at his long time friend. "He left."

"And you said you did not wish to play games with the Ring-Bearers affections. He has no way of knowing how elves court. I say again lay aside your pride and cold dignity my old friend. You are Lord Elrond Peredhil, half-elven who chose the path of elf kind, but you seem to have forgotten you do have human blood as well. Frodo needs you and it is quite apparent to me that he also wants you." Glorfindel lays a gently hand on Elrond's shoulder. "He is in the garden go to him before another comes upon him and offers him empty solace instead of the warmth he truly wants and needs."

Elrond stands and exits the kitchen without saying anything further.

Frodo walks briskly until the trees screen him from the last homely house before he breaks into a run. He flees blindly through the trees, trying to escape his pain, until he runs into someone. With a pained gasp, Frodo goes to the ground where he stays curled up in a ball unable to hold back his tears any longer.

The person he ran into catches their balance and kneels beside him in concern. "Frodo, Frodo what is wrong? Are you hurt; is it your shoulder? You should not be running around out here by yourself, especially when it is growing cold."

Frodo's cries redouble as he throws himself into the concerned ones arms. "Strider it hurts. It hurts so very much."

"Hush Frodo, it will be all right. I will take you back to your room and take a look at your wound." Aragorn wraps his arms around the sobbing hobbit casting a look at the Lady standing silently at his side.

Frodo shake his head violently. "No! I cannot abide in that house again without shame. I am such a fool."

"Surely it can not be that bad if the house is still standing." Aragorn tries to lighten the mood with a jest.

Before Frodo can answer, they all hear Elrond calling Frodo's name.

Frodo buries his face in Aragorn's shirt to muffle his weeping. "Please, I can't."

The Lady motions to Aragorn that she will go see what Elrond needs. Aragorn nods then carries Frodo further into trees.

-o-

The Lady moves gracefully through the garden. "Who are you seeking ada?"

"Arwen, my dearest daughter, have you seen the Ring-Bearer tonight?" Elrond continues walking along the path searching the darkness of the garden around him for any sign of Frodo.

"I have seen Frodo, he was very upset when he ran into Aragorn, literally. He was so distraught he did not even notice me. What is wrong ada, that makes him cry like his soul is dying?" Arwen watches in concern as her father sinks onto a bench. Arwen sits next to him as he tries to explain.

Elrond stare at the stars. "How is it that the wise can be laid low by something so seemingly innocent? Why do eyes so blue, that offer such hope and love, belong to a hobbit?"

"Love?" Arwen grasps her father's arm and turns him so she can fully see his face.

"Yes daughter, I to have finally succumb to the curse of our family. I have fallen in love with a mortal. I am humbled all the more that it is not some mighty warrior, a Lord or Lady of men, but an unassuming hobbit. I am not alone in my regard for him, and I being wise simply assume I can do whatever I want. My own son, my counselor, and my dearest friend each can do what I can not, let him go and accept his affection as a gift not a right. I have made a fool out of myself and hurt Frodo more surely than anything else he has encountered." A look of anguish passes over Elrond's face. "What have I done?"

"Proved that you are not infallible, you were born just as I was ada. You chose the immortal life, and have lived many ages becoming wise, but that does no make you more perfect than the rest of us." Arwen looks seriously at Elrond as she berates him. "You think you made a fool of yourself, well so does Frodo. You are both right, but who is guilty of arrogance the one that has lived a sheltered life among strict taboos and naive beliefs? Or the worldly one whose very existence proves that such forbidden love can work if you are willing to fight for it?"

Elrond sighs and hugs Arwen. "You are right of course my dear, I have let my pride and power blind me to the honest uncertainty of someone taking the first steps on a long road acceptance and understanding."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Arwen pulls away from Elrond so she can pierce him with an intense look.

"Love him all the more for the courage he has found to live his own life no matter the risks." Elrond prepares to stand but Arwen holds him back for a moment longer.

"Might I suggest you give him something to hold onto." Arwen smiles mischievously.

"Everything I an free to give." Elrond assures her.

"Good, now all you have to do is convince Aragorn to trust you with his darling hobbit again." Arwen laughs at the dismay that shows in Elrond's eyes. "Just follow the path ada, Aragorn probably took him to Elendil's fountain."

Elrond stands. "Estel is not going to pleased with me about this."

"Can you blame him? He cares about his friends and family. Nor is he likely to overlook the irony of the situation." Arwen warns Elrond seriously.

Elrond kisses his daughter cheek and moves in the direction she had indicated.

-o-

Aragorn steps into a starlit glade with a crystal fountain at its center. The fountain is flanked by benches sheltered by vine covered arbors. It is towards one of these that Aragorn carries Frodo.

"What does Elrond have to do with your distress?" Aragorn rocks Frodo gently in his arms.

"I have made a terrible fool of myself Aragorn. Why must I always be so abnormal? Please," Frodo's hysterical tirade subsides into a sobbing repetition of please.

Aragorn is baffled by what Frodo means. "What happened Frodo, please trust me?"

Frodo's voice is muffled by being buried against Aragorn's chest. "I do not know. I was helping Merry and Pippin with one of their schemes, and then I was talking to Lord Elrond. I kept trying to behave, as a proper hobbit should. It is very hard not to stare at one so beautiful; the harder I tried not to stare the more I really wanted to. Suddenly he is kneeling in front of me, and I could not help but look at him. I think we almost kissed. There was a knock and I could breath again, Merry and Pippin had caused a minor disaster in the kitchen. I went down to retrieve them and I met the twins. I thought elves were sort of distant, but tonight they were all more friendly then a tween who has been into a bowl of 'improved' punch."

Aragorn stumbles a bit at Frodo's words. "He kissed you?"

Frodo shrugs half-heartedly. "I thought he was going to but it was probably just my overactive imagination."

Aragorn sits down with Frodo still nestled securely in his arms. "I am not sure I understand the problem."

Frodo sighs and lifts his face so he can speak more clearly. "Did you ever wonder why Bilbo remained single?"

Aragorn nods. "He told me once that his love was forbidden."

Frodo looks like he wants to cry again, but he sniffles and explains. "Hobbits frown on associating with outsiders even it they are also hobbits. The Big People are avoided, even talking to them as Bilbo and I did, earned us criticism for being mad. If it had ever been known that Bilbo had become enamoured with a dwarf shunning would have been the kindest thing that would have happened. The only reason the hobbits tolerate Gandalf is because he been a part of our memories and history for many generations."

"What of the fact that said dwarf is a male?" Aragorn asks as tactfully as he can.

"It is odd for a hobbit not to settle down with a lass; but there are always a few who do not give up the pleasures of youth. Tweens tend to explore their sexuality first with the friend's they are closest to, surely you have noticed to fondness between Merry and Pippin." Frodo's grip on Aragorn's shirt tightens. "Bilbo always managed to be discrete. They all saw how I was acting. Pippin will probably be fine; he is an adventurous young thing. Merry will come around as soon as the initial shock wears off; he is mostly considered an outsider so he tends to be more tolerant. The look on Sam's face is what really hurt, if he does not understand, I will never be able to go home even if I survive the quest."

"Perhaps I can talk to your cousins, and they can help Sam see things in a different light." Aragorn coaxes Frodo into releasing his death grip on his shirt.

"You could always tell them it is a passing madness, it would be true enough. How could I have been fool enough to wish after an elf, not just any elf, but a mighty Lord who is married with children already carrying on his bloodlines." Frodo's tears are gone but the sadness in eyes breaks Aragorn's heart.

"Frodo you have been taught that elves only mate once, correct?" Aragorn goes on when Frodo nods. "That is correct as far as it goes. Surely, you have noticed Elrond has more than one child, and I have met other elves that have siblings throughout my long travels. It is true that they choose only one mate to carry on their family line, though there was an exception to this as well long ago, but they love where they may. Immortality you see gives them a slightly different view on life. Love is considered a gift that is to be cherished and shared to it's fullest in all its varied forms."

"Oh." Frodo's eyes are wide as he watches Aragorn raptly as he explains. "So when you express a fascination for an elf and they indicate the feeling is mutual?"

Aragorn chuckles. "You can get away with just about anything short of publicly engaging said elf, and you should expect equally open and enthusiastic return of you regard."

"Oh dear." Frodo looks distressed again.

"Is it only Elrond you have expressed an interest in?" Aragorn cocks his head curiously when Frodo groans.

"What is with that question, this is the third time tonight someone has asked me that." Frodo grumbles about nosy people before answering. "I have also found myself attracted to Erestor and Glorfindel. I fear I gave Elladan the wrong message when I almost fell in the kitchen and he caught me. He did not let go afterward, his brother started teasing him, and told him I did not mind. Between the assorted elves and the other hobbits the midnight snack was an interesting experience."

"Knowing the twins as I do I can imagine." Aragorn said ruefully.

"Oh no, Elrohir seemed more interested in my cousins, not it was father and son I had to contend with under the watchful eyes of; Sam, Merry, Pippin, Erestor, Glorfindel, and Gandalf. I was a little overwhelmed and I think I managed to hurt all of them in one way or another when I panicked. You see while hobbits do indulge in public displays I was not expecting the hands to be quite so bold." Frodo flushes red, remembering just where Elrohir's hand was heading when at last he had intercepted it.

Aragorn grins. "Really and could anyone actually see where those hands were roaming?" Frodo looks surprised and shakes his head no slowly. "I thought not, you will find that elves are wickedly clever in expressing just what they want."

Frodo squeaks in surprise when a heavy warm palm settles low on his stomach. "Aragorn?" Frodo blink at his friend in confusion.

Aragorn drops his voice to a whisper, his lips tantalizingly close to Frodo's ear. "You are horridly cute when you blush. May I kiss you Frodo, for our audience and because I would really like to?"

Frodo sits up straight. Taking a deep breath, he wraps his hands in Aragorn's hair at the nape of his neck before claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss. Frodo gentles the kiss just enough to allow himself to breath as his eyes flutter shut. They do not break apart when Elrond clears his throat politely or when Arwen's feminine giggle fills the glade. Aragorn is too stunned by the things that Frodo is doing to his mouth to do anything more than submit.

When Frodo finally releases Aragorn's mouth, he smiles smugly. "Do not tease a hobbit when it comes to the simple pleasures of life, all that curiosity in our tweens does carry over."

"I will say it does." Arwen says as she lifts Frodo off Aragorn's lap and stand him on the bench. "Now I think I am going to steal my man back so I can enjoy the fruits of your lesson."

Frodo blushes again. "Lady Arwen I did not know,"

"Did not Aragorn explain how elves view love?" Arwen asks and Frodo nods. "Then do not fret Frodo I am an elf and Aragorn was raised by the elves so is does not bother me in the least, I know his heart. In fact I think I am safe in assuming that my dearest got far more than he bargained for."

"I did indeed, and I will have to ask how you did that at another time Frodo Baggins. Good-night to you and enjoy yourself." Aragorn brushes a finger along Frodo's jaw before sweeping Arwen into an embrace and the two them turn to leave.

Frodo looks at him oddly. "Pleasant rest to you Lady Arwen, Aragorn."

Arwen laughs. "And to you Master Baggins."

Frodo tenses as Elrond sits down beside him. Frodo turns slowly to find Elrond regarding him solemnly. "It would seem we had some cultural misunderstandings Frodo. I am sorry that I caused you so much distress. I really would like to get to know you better, perhaps when you come back we will have time to spend together."

Frodo looks back at Elrond sadly. "If I come back."

They remain as they are, each silently contemplating the full depth of what Frodo's admission could mean. Deep inside, Frodo feels his spirit stir and his heart burns with the desire to live without regrets and might have beens. Taking the initiative Frodo straddles Elrond's lap with his feet and slides his hands down the elf's back. Leaning forward Frodo seals their lips together in a slow seductive kiss, no less intense for it languor than the one he had bestowed on Aragorn. Their bodies mold together as Frodo slides to his knees bring their mouths level without either of them having to bend awkwardly. They stay there for a long time simply kissing, hands roaming wherever they want. Frodo comes to himself to long fingers stroking his bare chest, shirt hanging open, and Elrond's outer robes pooled around his waist.

"Come back to my room Frodo, it is cold out here and there is no where to lay comfortably." Elrond whispers huskily in his ear. "You have no idea what watching you whisper to Glorfindel did to me, such lovely pointed ears." Elrond licks Frodo's ear causing him to groan in desire.

"If elven ears are even half as sensitive as mine I can guess." Frodo says breathlessly. "Do not do that again if you want me to actually make it back to your room without doing something very improper to you."

Elrond just smile lazily and lifts Frodo into his arms, as he stands his robe falls the rest of the way to the ground. "By the way how do you unfasten these braces?"

Frodo smiles, a wicked gleam flickering in his eyes as he slide his fingers inside his breaches to release the tiny hidden buttons holding his braces. "Just a little adaptation of my own, believe me you are not the first to be frustrated by it. I have found it provides an interesting distraction to slow things down a bit if necessary."

"Your comment to Aragorn after the kiss suggested to me that you are not unfamiliar with same gender affections." Elrond turns off the main path to follow a more secluded way into the house.

"Hobbits enjoy the simple pleasures of life to the best of our abilities whether it is food, ale, smoking, or sex. When we first discover our sexuality, it is our closest friends we turn to. For me it has always been my assorted cousins, poor old Bilbo thought there was truly something wrong with me until my younger cousins started to mature. Even then, it was not until after Bilbo left that things picked up quite honestly, I was glad when Pippin latched onto Merry. Those lads have far too much energy. It took me a long time to convince Merry that sex was not supposed to be the first course at every meal, and you know how many meals hobbits enjoy. There is no telling if I would have ever convinced Pippin of that fact." Frodo laughs at the mildly disconcerted look on Elrond's face.

"No wonder hobbits are so prolific." Elrond is clearly trying to sort through all the new information.

"Prolific and skilled." Frodo points out.

"Though not humble, and I plan on testing that assertion to its fullest every chance I get. Being immortal means that I have learned many things through the ages and not all of them are unpleasant." Elrond pushes his door open only to discover his room is already occupied. "Can this not wait until morning, old friend?"

Frodo turns his head to find Gandalf smoking calmly on the balcony. "Not if you intend to bed that armful of hobbit you have there."

"Gandalf!" Frodo says sharply, at last having had enough interference. "Is this something I am not or can not decide for myself?"

Elrond gently sets Frodo on his feet and steps back to watch the confrontation between hobbit and Istar.

"I beg your pardon." Gandalf straightens up to his full height.

"Do not get shirty with me wizard, I did not chose to meddle in your affairs to begin with so I would thank you kindly not to meddle in mine beyond what this quest and our friendship allows." Frodo glowers at the much taller being trying to stare him down.

"I was merely concerned that the ring might be clouding your judgement." Gandalf snaps irritably after failing his stares down attempt.

"Was it already clouding my judgement while Bilbo still carried it, because that is when I first saw an elf and realized they attracted me in a way no hobbit could? Am I so far in It's grasp already, that even with It off being fitted with a chain that I still do It's bidding?" Frodo growls back.

"Being fitted for a chain?" Gandalf sounds puzzled.

"At the council Lord Elrond said they would make a chain for it and it would be returned to me in the morning. While I understand it is technically morning I seriously doubt he meant this early." Frodo folds his arms defiantly.

"Ah, yes I remember now. That is interesting. Well now, I guess that makes it my job to talk Sam out of his hysterics as penitence for underestimating the heart of a hobbit again." Gandalf sighs over dramatically. "By the way your cousins wanted me to tell you to live it up and they want all the details tomorrow." Gandalf chuckles suddenly. "Of course Bilbo is in for a grilling to. The first thing the silly young things did was to run off to talk to Bilbo. They burst into his room with nary a knock, he was already engaged, quite deeply so, with a certain former travelling companion."

Frodo looks blankly at Gandalf for a full minute before he breaks down in laughter. "I bet they were in such a state of shock you had to physically remove them."

Gandalf nods with a glitter of mirth in his eyes. "Quite so."

"Poor Sam, he is the most innocent, gentle hearted hobbit in the whole shire. I had hoped this would be a happy trip for him. Instead he keeps being forced to face one trial after another." Frodo's brief merriment fades in the face of reality.

"Do not worry about Samwise Gamgee, I think he will find his own heart is big enough to accept people for who they are and not what others say they should be." Gandalf ruffles Frodo's hair as he walks to the door. "Good-morrow my friends, try not to overexert yourself Frodo." With that parting comment, he is gone.

Frodo shakes his head. "Wizards, especially grey ones are very odd people."

Elrond smile freely at the aspersion. "Shall we continue what Mithrandir interrupted?"

Frodo turns to look fully at Elrond wearing a gentle smile and an aching sadness in his eyes. He deftly unfastens the rest of his clothing and drops them to the floor kicking them away as if their restraint was somehow offensive. With his eyes burning with firmly controlled desire, Elrond methodically strips off his remaining clothing one article at a time.

Elrond turns his gaze on Frodo, taking in every detail, his eyes lingering on his groin. "I see there are some things that were certainly not given in half measure."

Frodo chuckles softly. "The one time Bilbo ever caught me fooling around, the only thing he could think to say was 'good grief lad you're no hobbit, you are half elf half dwarf'. At the time I was still to new to living with my uncle to ask him how he could tell. I figured it out on my own over the years."

Elrond glides around the room putting out several lamps and retrieving something from his desk as Frodo talks. Satisfied with the room Elrond sweeps Frodo into his arms, delighting in the slide of flesh against flesh, and carries him to the bed.

"Lord Elrond," Frodo's voice is uncertain, "do you truly want me in this way or are you just politely indulging my infatuation?" Frodo reaches out tentatively to stroke Elrond's long twilight dark tresses.

"Frodo this is not something any elf would ever engage in without truly wanting to. Lindanya titta islerusco inye merlye, terpellienya, melidonya." Elrond buries his hands in Frodo's curly hair as their lips meet softly, almost reverently. "San moica, san vanya, haryanya tennoio."

"Ye herunya." Frodo's sibilantly purring response turns the formal words into a decadent seduction.

"Say my name." Elrond pulls back denying both of them the contact they desperately want.

Opening his eyes to look up, Frodo's breath catches in his throat. Gone is the cool dignified lord he had come to know, in his place is a beauty far more wildly exquisite. Fair elven sleekness alight from within blends perfectly with the dangerous masculinity of a seasoned warrior. So does Elrond Peredhil look to Frodo in this suspended moment in time. It is all Frodo can do not to weep from the beauty he sees and the joy that courses through his spirit.

Frodo's voice is barely a whisper caressing the name. "Elrond."

Elrond leans back down allowing their bare bodies to glide against each other. Their hair intermingles intimately, a shimmering sheet of midnight dark cascading down to enfold ringlets of richest loam. Lips meet briefly in a feather light kiss before they move on brushing across cheeks, eyelids, brows, and chins in a delicate dance mapping every detail of the face below them. Frodo wraps his limbs around Elrond pressing their bodies ever closer together. As Elrond's back arches and a liquid fire erupts inside Frodo's veins.

"Elrond turnya, herunya, I would have you fully, as my lover. Let me feel you, inside me." Frodo drops his feet back to the bed and his legs fall apart of their own volition as his voice rasps out begging brokenly.

"Ai titta islerusconya. You undo me in a way I have never known. I so desire what you ask of me. Nevertheless, I do not wish to cause you harm. If you are absolutely sure you want this then we must go slowly, no rushing." Elrond breathes lustfully against Frodo's neck trying to reign in the rampant desire Frodo's words set loose.

"I care not if it takes forever and beyond melindonya, so long as you are near me." Frodo's hands loosen their hold and slide down Elrond's arms memorizing the every tiny detail as they go until he can press his palms flat against the bed. "Tonight is outside time lindonya, do with me as you will."

'Such demanding submission, at last I begin to understand.' Elrond thinks to himself as he molds their mouths together again. As the kiss slowly deepens beyond any they have yet shared, hands begin mapping what eyes have seen and bodies touched. Elrond lifts up again so he can anoint Frodo using oil from the bottle he had retrieved from his desk. The scent of the oil is musky with heavy overtones of mint, which become more pronounced as it becomes heated. Frodo's focus quickly narrows to the pleasure burning through him and a single-minded determination not to move. Both of them are so caught up in the moment, when Elrond is satisfied that Frodo can take everything he has to offer, that neither of then notice the cold light of false dawn grow and fade back into darkness. Nor does their languid pace falter in the least when the sounds of the household waking begin to drift into the room. Only when there is a mumbled apology, from the elf assigned to clean the private rooms and the sound of the door shutting firmly, do they notice that time is indeed passing. Elrond shifts his weight, firmly bracing Frodo so that he need do nothing but relax, and quickens his pace. Frodo grins wickedly through the sweat that beads his skin and tightens his muscles. With a mindless growl, Elrond loses the last of his control over his desire.

Frodo can take no more docilely. "Yes" he hisses as he seizes Elrond's hair and crushes their mouths together.

The brutal abandon with which Frodo meets Elrond's boiling passion surprises the elven lord into clarity. "Frodo!" Elrond can only shout his lover's name as Frodo's body spasms and his muscles lock in an exquisitely crushing embrace. Elrond finds himself spiraling over the edge of pleasure and falling into sated completion.

"Elrond melindonya, roll over." Frodo murmurs sleepily as Elrond's full weight collapses onto him.

"Titta islerusconay, nirenye lala lerya irenya an elye." Elrond whispers raggedly as he carefully rolls off Frodo, keeping him clasp possessively in his arms.

"I think we are now officially the gossip of your household." There is a teasing note in Frodo's voice as he snuggles in Elrond's arms.

"Let them gossip, if they do not want to intrude on such private moments they need to learn to knock." Elrond says with mock sternness.

"But my Lord they did knock, repeatedly." Says an obviously amused Erestor from the doorway. "Beyond that there are several council members seeking an audience with you, what should I tell them?"

"I suppose the truth would be rather undiplomatic, and disrespectful to my lovely hobbit as well." Elrond kisses Frodo's eyelids as he sits up. "Sleep Frodo, despite your obvious improvement you still need plenty of rest. Rest without the temptation of further exertion." Elrond unwraps himself from their embrace. "Do shut the door Erestor, my guest and I are not presentable."

As Erestor moves to comply, he finds the door blocked by Elrond's daughter. "Ada, is Frodo still with you? The other hobbits are growing concerned by his continued absence."

Frodo groans and pulls the covers over his head. "Yes I am still with Lord Elrond, and in his skilled healing hands I have found a restful sleep which would be unwise to disturb."

Arwen giggles. "I will pass the healers message on to those concerned, but you should probably make an appearance at lunch or at the latest tea."

Arwen is answered by a soft snore and Elrond shoos she and Erestor out of the room. "I will see to it that he gets back to them for meals from now on." Once the door closes behind them, Elrond turns back to the bed. "You do not normally snore Frodo."

Frodo peaks out from under the sheets. "They do not know that. I am tired but I want to watch you dress before I drift off to sleep, my dreams are sure to be pleasant."

Elrond smiles his proper half smile and dresses slowly, making a show of sliding each layer on in a tantalizing inverse of seductive removal. His hand glide over rich fabric, with the pretense of smoothing it, drawing attention to the pleasurable secrets hidden beneath.

Frodo laughs breathlessly "Oh you are a wicked elf my lord, to make me want you again so soon, I have not the energy to respond."

Elrond hums a lilting tune as he bends to kiss Frodo. Frodo takes the offered opportunity to employ the full breadth of his skill to steal Elrond's breath in retaliation for teasing him.

Elrond pants across Frodo's cheek. "I stand chastised Master Baggins. I will not tease you again when we have not time to pursue the temptation."

Frodo stifles a yawn with his hand. "Pardon me."

"Rest Frodo, I will be back soon titta islerusco." Elrond says brushing a hand soothingly through Frodo's curls.

"Elrond." Frodo sighs as his eyes fluttered shut.

Elrond leaves the room silently and joins Erestor who is waiting for him in the hall.

"So did you recapture the moment we interrupted last night to your satisfaction?" Erestor glances slyly at Lord Elrond.

A tiny frown forms on Elrond's face. "He is dear to me."

Erestor nods, accepting the subtle warning, and moves on to discuss who was seeking an audience and why. They trade ideas on who would be best suited to help Frodo on his quest.

When they reach Elrond's formal study Erestor stops him. "Is he all right now? Are you claiming him as an exclusive love?"

Elrond's frown deepens but he recognizes the sincerity in Erestor's questions. "He is healing well, better than I could have possibly hoped. I have a mate already, and he is mortal. I can not ask him set aside his own life to satisfy a fleeting selfish whim of my mine. Share your books with him just as you planned my friend, Frodo will choose whether he is comfortable with our views of love or not."

"You are a generous lover Elrond, my Lord, I doubt he will want any other." Erestor smiles knowingly. "Now your sons, all three of them, are waiting to give their reports and find out what you want them to do next. I wouldn't be surprised if you also receive a few pointed question off topic."

Elrond shakes his head in resignation. "It is my own fault for encouraging them in their curiosity. The mortal is perhaps the worst because he feels the need to keep up with the twins but does not have the time to tarry over his discoveries as they do."

The two enter the study to find the twins occupying the comfortable guest chairs in front of Elrond's desk sharpening their knives. Aragorn is leaning casually on the desk facing the door, flicking through a nondescript leather book.

Aragorn looks up with a naughty smile. "I think this little book should not have been left in the main library."

Elrond takes the proffered book, flicks it open to the first page, and snaps it shut quickly. "The main library?"

"Bottom shelf in the far back corner." Aragorn confirms. "I will have to ask Haldir if he really can do that the next time I see him."

"He can, but it would not be wise to remind him of that unless you find him in a very good mood which is rare." Elrond stuffs the book in his desk. "Hopefully the bottom shelf was dusty."

Aragorn shrugs. "I did not find it so, but then the library is cleaned just as thoroughly and dutifully as the rest of the house. The little moon fox would most certainly drive the man in the moon to distraction in a very short time."

Elrond groans and sits down. "Does everyone know all the details already?"

Aragorn shrugs. "You were rather loud, and the balcony door was open."

The twins' chuckle at their father's expression and Elrohir sheathes his knife. "Only if they are fluent into elvish. So I think the guests are still unaware of what is causing all the giggles and whispering."

"It is making the dwarves edgy, they seem to feel they are the targets. Of course this could be because of the rather animated conversation between Master Bilbo and two of the other hobbits, I have not learned their names yet." Elladan slouches further down in the chair.

"I will talk to Gloin about that, since he is likely to understand the challenges of such an attraction." Elrond rubs his temples.

His sons settle down when they see his discomfort and they give their reports. The three of them leave the study to get ready to head out together to scout out the fate of the nine.

Erestor allows the dwarf Gloin in next.

Elrond rise and greets him formally before the both settle. "Gloin, my friend, I apologize for my household inability to refrain their curiosity."

Gloin snorts. "I wasn't your fault the hobbit piled into Bilbo's rooms last night."

"Actually it was in a round about manner. They were shocked by something they had just found out and wanted to talk to Bilbo. I understand that hobbits do not usually involve themselves with the Big People, the Baggins seem to be a very distracting exception to this taboo." Elrond spreads his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Uh hoo, you are the one the pretty lad caught aren't you?" Gloin grins broadly.

"Guilty as charged. It was the flirting of myself and a couple of other interested parties that created the original stir."

"Ah well, my son will disappointed, he has developed something of a crush on Bilbo's lad after talking to him at dinner. I will hint at what the giggling is about to the others, leaving out names of course. That should appease them, even it does make them a bit more," Gloin pauses as he searches for a polite description. "Shy about elves' appetites."

"Those appetites do not seem to different in this case." Elrond lets some of his amusement show.

Gloin laughs heartily. "No, not very different at all. Now that the serious matter is out of the way, I wished to address the matter of the quest. We talked about last night and decide if you should wish a representative of the dwarven peoples to go that our suggestion would be Gimli. He is loyal, honest, and a skilled warrior. Gimli has never shown a weakness for gold or selfish gain. Actually, he is one of the few that are of the opinion that the loss of the dwarven ring was a good thing. He and I believe that are people relied too much on the ring and look where it got us, it certainly did not help us against the dragon."

Elrond sighs. "I am sorry we did not do more to help, the dragon was not your doing. I thank you for your suggestion, it makes the burden of choosing Frodo's companions that much easier. I know Mithrandir is going, and it seems Sam will not be persuaded to leave Frodo's side. Now all I need to do is to pick a human companion, luckily there are not too many to choose from here. The difficult choice will be who from among the elves to send."

"That many volunteers, eh?" Gloin looks thoughtful. "Mayhap you should ask which would not only be the best for the journey, but also which would be helped by it."

Elrond nods thoughtfully and wishes Gloin well as he leaves. The dwarves' suggestion had given Elrond a lot to think about, not all of it reassuring. He met with several others to discuss preparations before he returned to his rooms to wake Frodo so that he could join the other hobbits for lunch. Elrond hopes that they can work out their problems, in a way that would not hurt Frodo.

The days after settle into a peaceful routine. In the mornings, Frodo spends his time in the library with Erestor or in the gardens talking to Arwen. The afternoons are spent with Bilbo and his friends or riding on Asfaloth around the valley sometimes being joined by Elladan and occasionally even his brother. All of Frodo's meals are spent in the company of the other hobbits, his family quickly recover from their shock, Sam watches Frodo quietly, his face usually thoughtful and distant.

After a couple of weeks, Sam taps Frodo on the shoulder as he prepares to retire to Elrond's chambers for the night.

"Yes Sam?" Frodo pauses, anxiety warring with hope.

"Are you happy, sir?" Sam shuffles his feet, very aware that he still does not fully understand his master.

"Oh Sam, I am happier here than I have ever been in my life. I know you do not understand," Frodo takes a deep breath, "and I cannot ask you to. I am different Sam, sometimes I wish I was not but this is not one of those times. The way the elves see love has helped me find that part of myself that has always been missing. The part that leads most hobbits to marry and have children has never existed for me, and I have always been jealous of the love and joy they share. That is what I have found here Sam, love, and I cannot turn my back on it."

Sam sniffles. "Oh Mr. Frodo, I didn't mean to hurt you. I knew you was different, I should have realized, no I knew you didn't shun the Big Folk the way other hobbits did. It just never occurred to me that you simply didn't see any barriers to you we are all equals. I'm so proud you be your friend."

Frodo wraps his arms around Sam as he cries freely. "It is alright Sam, I understand you needed time to think about such a new idea. Do you know Gandalf said your heart was big enough to understand? That is a fine compliment coming from him."

Sam chokes out a laugh. "He should know that, he helped the most by explaining elvish customs and even the way gentlehobbits are raised." Sam blushes again. "My gaffer never explained about being with other lads, he just kind of talked about girls and gardens. It was mighty confusing."

Frodo laughs loudly. "Oh, poor Master Gamgee, I bet he was mighty relieved the his wife was the one to talk to all the girls."

Sam blushes even more at that but he to is laughing more freely. "My gammer bless her soul got that honor, though I can't remember my sisters ever disappearing to talk and coming back all embarrassed."

"You will Sam my friend that girls like to talk about emotional stuff and such." Frodo shudders a little. "You would die of shock about some of the conversations I overheard while I was staying at Brandyhall, but Bilbo was oh so grateful that he did not have to explain those things to me."

Finally Sam meets Frodo's eyes directly and they both grin broadly, knowing that nothing could destroy their friendship.

"You had best be going Mr. Frodo, you don't want to keep your elf waiting." Sam is still smiling even as he turns red again.

Frodo hugs Sam again. "Thank you Sam, good-night."

"Good-night Mr. Frodo." Sam says softly as he watches Frodo leave, he lets out a sigh of relief and turns around almost running into a madly grinning pair of hobbits.

"Come on Sam this call for a mug of ale in celebration of your enlightenment." Pippin says cheerfully.

Merry slings an arm around Sam's shoulder to keep him form sneaking off. "And we just so happen to have a keg of the finest dwarven ale available. I have heard it is by the same brewer as the special stuff Frodo kept in his cellar, you know the kegs he hid in the back and managed to move to Crickhollow."

Sam looks surprised and then stern. "I would not know about what those tasted like. I wasn't in the habit of sneaking the special vintages."

Merry pastes on an innocent look. "He let me have some for my coming of age."

Pippin shrugs and does not look at Sam.

Sam shakes his head in exasperation. "If you pinched the keg I don't want to know."

"Nah, we won it throwing dice. It was perfectly fair, so are you in?" Merry lets go of Sam looking hopeful.

"I suppose one mug won't hurt nothing." Sam says slowly, still distrustful of the too innocent looks on the two cousins' faces.

"Great!" Pippin grabs Sam's elbow and hauls him towards their rooms.

"Oy, I can walk on my own Mr. Took." Sam protests.

They disappear down the hall, all of them cheerful and able to forget their problems for a while.

- o-

The End

-o-

Translations

Extremely rough, I am no linguist. English is hard enough. My beta Tiger Lily and I wish to apologize for any errors we missed.

-o-

Lindanya titta islerusco inye merlye, terpellienya, melidonya - My beautiful little Moon Fox I desire you, my temptation, my lover

San moica, san vanya, haryanya tennoio - So soft, so beautiful, mine to posses forever

Ye herunya - Yes my lord or master

Turnya - my ruler

Nirenye lala lerya irenya an elye - I will never release my desire for you


End file.
